Feliz cumpleaños
by trekumy
Summary: -Feliz quince de agosto, espero que disfrute del espectáculo mi reina... -ONESHOT-


_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie, los personajes o la imagen de portada me pertencen. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Jin. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo para que pasen un buen rato._

 **Feliz cumpleaños.**

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado...?

–Probablemente... Miles de años...

–Y aún no te has aburrido de todo esto...

–¿Las aves se aburren de emigrar cada año...? ¿Los árboles se aburren de buscar el sol...? ¿Las piedras se aburren de permanecer inmóviles...?

–¿Tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas...?

–Los humanos, mi querida... Son los únicos seres que se aburren... Y yo no soy humano– explicó lentamente levantándose de su asiento –. La hora ha llegado, saludaré a su nieta por usted...– aseguró caminando hacia la puerta.

–Esta vez... No te saldrás con la tuya...– murmuró ella observando con impotencia sus muñecas y tobillos rodeados por serpientes que no le permitían moverse de aquel trono.

–Esa frase ha perdido efecto por la repetición...– rió el monstruo deteniéndose antes de cruzar la puerta –Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños, antigua reina...

–Ya existe una serpiente en su interior... No serás capaz de controlarla...– aseguró viendo en su ventana, la imagen del par de cadáveres...

–Ocultar la mirada... Es una buena serpiente, obedecerá todas mis órdenes... Sólo observa, será un gran espectáculo...

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, esa sensación, ese sentimiento, lo conocía muy bien... Sólo que esta vez la pesadez en su alma se sentía aún mayor... Era como si el sólo hecho de mantener la consciencia le tomara casi todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Papá!– exclamó aterrada, el hombre frente a ella, con medio cuerpo dentro del auto y el resto fuera habiendo atravesado el parabrisas, estaba cubierto de sangre... Demasiada sangre... –¡PAPÁ!– gritó con sus pocas fuerzas intentando alcanzarlo, de su propio cuerpo emanaba sangre sin parar... Algunos de sus huesos se habían roto, y no tardó en notar que estaba atrapada entre el metal retorcido.

En el momento en que las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, ella ya lo sabía... Su padre estaba muerto... Nuevamente, alguien murió por su culpa... Nuevamente fue incapaz de proteger a sus seres queridos... Nuevamente... La pesadilla se había vuelto realidad...

* * *

Ayaka estaba simplemente... Destruida... Kenjirou era más que un esposo para ella, era su alegría y sus fuerzas para continuar con vida... De eso se dio cuenta, cuando durante esas largas noches hospitalizada, la mujer se quedaba a su lado, en silencio, dando su mejor esfuerzo por reconfortar a su hija, pero fallando inevitablemente...

En ese entonces, Tsubomi aprendió que su poder, no sólo servía para hacerla desaparecer... También podía pasar tan desapercibida que su madre creía que la niña dormía, cuando en realidad estaba sollozando mientras la observaba fijamente...

Extrañaba a su padre... Y escuchar el llanto desgarrador de su mamá, la única que conoció como tal, esas depresivas palabras saliendo de los labios de una mujer que apenas una semana atrás era un monumento al optimismo... Le partían el alma...

Durante el día, sus hermanos la acompañaban... Ayano siempre silenciosa, intentando ocasionalmente dar ánimos a los tres, y fallando miserablemente... Completamente devastada, y tan lejana a su personalidad real como su madre biológica.

Kousuke también lo intentaba, pero no pasaba ni dos minutos en la sala antes de largarse a llorar, gritando que todo era su culpa... Ese día él había enfermado, motivo por el cual sus padres suspendieron aquella expedición que tanto los emocionaba, y mientras Ayaka cuidaba de su dulce niño... Y Ayano regresaba a casa con Shuuya, Kenjirou se demoraría un poco más en su trabajo, e iría por Tsubomi a quien ese día le tocaba quedarse hasta más tarde limpiando su clase...

–No fue tu culpa...– murmuró Tsubomi observando con pena al mar de lágrimas en que se había convertido su hermano –Debí regresar sola a casa...– aseguró dejando que sus propias lágrimas cayeran también.

–¡Dejen de llorar! ¡No fue culpa de nadie!– exclamó Shuuya, el único de los cinco que quedaban que no había derramado una sola lágrima... No en público al menos...

Él era el cable a tierra de la familia en esos momentos... Cuidaba de todos, los animaba, y básicamente cumplía el rol del padre que ya no tenían. Shuuya era admirable, él era el más fuerte de todos...

 _El más capaz... El objetivo perfecto..._

 _Si lograba manipularlo... Tendría al resto en sus manos..._

 _Y siendo ella... Manipular a Shuuya, no sería difícil..._

Se encontró a sí misma pensando aquello, no era la primer vez que ese tipo de pensamientos se asentaban en su mente... Desde el accidente eran demasiado recurrentes, y le aterraban...

Era como si no fuera ella misma, pero lo era... Era su propia voz, eran sus propios pensamientos... Y tiempo después... Fueron sus propias acciones...

* * *

–No quiero hacerlo...– esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que no recordaba, pensamientos que le hacían perder la noción del paso del tiempo por unos momentos...

Observó a su alrededor, estaban en la calle, lo último que recordaba era haber salido de clase con su hermano, esa vez, su cerebro se había desconectado por al menos diez minutos.

–No quiero, pero si te hizo daño yo...– repitió Shuuya consiguiendo que su atención se centrara en él, se sorprendió al verlo con una piedra en alto, dudando si arrojarla o no.

Al mirar en la dirección en que él apuntaba se percató de que tras la reja de una casa estaba ese perro que siempre la asustaba cuando pasaba por allí, ladrándoles como si deseara comérselos.

Por fortuna su cerebro reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, tomó su mano y lo obligó a bajarla –¡No lo hagas!

–Pero... Tú me pediste que...

–No importa lo que te haya dicho... Haz lo que consideres correcto– le aconsejó, casi suplicó...

Desde hacía un tiempo sabía que algo andaba mal con ella... No era la primer vez que le pedía a Shuuya que hiciera algo malo... Y que él considerara siquiera la idea de obedecerla... Eso le ponía los pelos de punta...

¿Qué sucedería si un día hacía algo realmente malo...?

* * *

 _Este laboratorio tiene cosas realmente interesantes..._

Ese era el pensamiento que estaba en su mente cuando despertó de aquel trance al cual de a poco se acostumbraba...

Cuando le comentó de sus esporádicas lagunas mentales a su madre, de inmediato consultaron al neurólogo, quien aseguró que podía deberse al accidente, sin embargo esos molestos estudios en su cabeza, decían que todo estaba bien.

Bajó su mirada hacia la pequeña botellita que había en su mano... La etiqueta indicaba en letras grandes y claras, a pesar de la oscuridad, que se trataba de veneno.

–¡¿Veneno?!– exclamó dejando la botella sobre el estante frente a ella, antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el que un par de meses atrás, fuera el laboratorio de su padre. Esa habitación que Ayaka había cerrado celosamente, esa que guardaba tantos recuerdos felices, que dolían como profundas puñaladas.

¿Por qué estaba allí dentro a mitad de la madrugada...?

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo voltear de inmediato, fue un segundo, pero no necesitó más que ver la silueta que enmarcaba ese par de ojos rojos, para saber de quién se trataba...

¿Por qué Kousuke la estaba espiando...? ¿Por qué huyó de ella...?

Demasiadas preguntas para su cansado cerebro. Salió del laboratorio en cuclillas, no quería despertar a nadie más de la casa. Cerró con la llave que estaba en la cerradura y la guardó en su bolsillo, el día siguiente la devolvería a su lugar original. Al subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación, escuchó claramente la voz de Kousuke en el cuarto de Ayano, era de mala educación espiar a la gente, así que prefirió no darle importancia.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y las reuniones en aquella habitación se volvieron más frecuentes...

–¡Debemos decírselo a mamá y a Shuuya!– exclamó Kousuke, luego de casi ocho meses desde la muerte de Kenjirou, leyendo la mente de Tsubomi casi a diario por pedido de Ayano, estaba más que seguro de que necesitaban ayuda, toda la que pudieran obtener.

–¡Mamá tiene demasiado con la casa y trabajar para mantenernos! ¡No podemos darle una preocupación más!– negó su hermana con seriedad –Y Shuuya está cada vez más apegado a ella, si le decimos lo que está pasando será una decepción muy grande para él... Y probablemente no nos crea... Le contaría, y todo nuestro esfuerzo sería para nada.

–Pero Ayano... Tsubomi no es mala... La cosa mala está dentro de ella... Pero ella sigue siendo nuestra hermana...– aseguró viéndola a los ojos.

–Por eso es que debemos salvarla– asintió ella –. Pero lo más urgente ahora es saber qué pretende con mis amigos...– aseguró preocupada.

–Tal vez, sólo estaba mirando esas fotos porque las encontró entre las cosas de papá... Tal vez no piensa dañarlos...– sugirió él, realmente deseaba que fuera así.

–Habría sido mejor si tú hubieras estado en esos momentos, así sabríamos en qué pensaba... Pero sus ojos estaban rojos mientras observaba la ficha de Haruka y Takane, y no estaba usando sus ojos para desaparecer su presencia... Sabes lo que eso significa...

Él bajó la mirada –El monstruo...– Ayano asintió solemnemente –Se siente feo leer la mente de mi hermana sin su consentimiento...

–¡En esos momentos no es Tsubomi! ¡Tenemos que seguir espiándola y manteniendo a Shuuya lejos! Si nos descubre y se lo dice, ¡no sé de qué será capaz ese monstruo!– Kousuke se limitó a asentir con resignación –¡Lamento haberte involucrado en esto! ¡Pero nuestra misión debe continuar! ¡Tenemos que salvarlos a todos!– aseguró viéndolo fijamente mientras tomaba sus manos –Por favor Kousuke, sigue ayudándome como hasta ahora... Te prometo que encontraremos la forma...

–Está bien Ayano...– asintió él apretando el agarre –Te prometo que continuaré con la misión hasta que todo se resuelva... Porque eres la persona en la que más confío– le sonrió brillantemente, esa sonrisa que Ayano amaba, esa sonrisa capaz de devolverle la esperanza aún en los momentos más oscuros.

Sin embargo, la serpiente era astuta... y cuando el día llegó... Nadie fue capaz de preverlo...

* * *

Quince de agosto una vez más...

Observó con una sonrisa en su rostro, como Takane bebía de su botella de agua. Tener la habilidad de no ser vista era muy útil cuando de envenenar el agua de alguien se trataba, incluso le permitía observar aquella escena en vivo y directo.

Fue casi como ver una película, a través de la ventanita en la puerta del salón que ese par compartía... Se deleitó por la forma en que la chica tomó su cuello, boqueando en un intento desesperado por que sus inflamadas vías respiratorias le permitieran llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones... Imposible, ese veneno mataba en dos minutos a lo sumo... Pero observar como el chico, luego de preguntarle desesperado a su amiga qué le sucedía y finalmente comprender que ella no iba a responderle ponía una mano en su pecho, y corría aún con ese dolor hacia la puerta, que previamente había sido bloqueada por supuesto, intentando abrirla para pedir ayuda para ella... Eso fue lo más divertido de todo.

La primer parte estaba completa, sacaría una serpiente, con suerte dos, de ese par... Sin embargo aún necesitaba más... Y la hermana mayor, como en cada realidad, seguía dando lata, metiendo su nariz donde no debía... Así que tal como lo hizo antes... La usaría para acabar con la poca cordura de su anfitrión... Era como matar dos, mejor dicho, tres pájaros de un tiro...

El atardecer estaba cayendo, y compartiendo cuerpo con ocultar la mirada, no le fue nada difícil husmear en el diario de Ayano, por lo que sabía que justo ese día, cuando se cumplía un año de la muerte de su padre, ella estaría en la azotea, siendo acompañada por aquel compañero de clase que de alguna forma siempre acababa convirtiéndose en una pieza importante de su _puzzle_... Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Había aflojado la cerca de contención previamente, por lo que su plan se convirtió en uno demasiado sencillo como para sentirse orgullosa de él... No necesitó más que esperar al momento en que Shuuya, a quien telefoneó un rato antes, apareciera en el patio del instituto, y Ayano se acercara a la cerca para saludarlo desde la azotea.

Shintaro se posicionó estratégicamente tras ella, observando curioso a la persona que saludaba, y el monstruo dentro de Tsubomi, sonrió complacido... Las estrellas finalmente se habían alineado para él...

No era como si le sorprendiera demasiado, después de todo era el destino de esos infelices...

Caminó a paso confiado hasta ellos, y empujó al incauto con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose visible en el momento en que lo tocó... Incluso aquel detalle fue parte del plan...

Fue así como la reja de contención falló, y ambos jóvenes cayeron de la azotea de la escuela... Un accidente, dirían los periódicos.

Ayano apenas alcanzó a voltear en el último momento, observando con horror los ojos rojos y la sonrisa satisfecha de _su hermanita_... Esos ojos que al instante se volvieron negros, permitiendo así que aquella escena se quedara grabada a fuego en su espíritu...

–¡AYANO!– gritaron al unísono, ella corriendo hacia la cornisa de la azotea, y Shuuya desde abajo, viendo como su hermana mayor destrozaba su cráneo contra el duro concreto a unos metros de sus pies.

Para cuando la ayuda llegó... El único cuerpo allí era el del joven, que por un _milagro_ logró salvarse de morir...

Y Ayano Tateyama, la joven que el muchacho juraba, había caído con él... Desaparecida...

* * *

Kousuke fue esta vez el primero en tomar la decisión de alejarse de esa casa... Shuuya no pudo hacer más que creer en él después de haber visto a la chica que adoraba, por la que haría cualquier cosa, en la parte superior del tejado... Si esa no era una prueba de que ella los empujó, ¿qué lo era...?

Y Ayaka... Ayaka simplemente enloqueció... Después de días de llanto y gritos ante la desaparición de su hija... Se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta que con todo el dolor del mundo fue arrancada literalmente de su cama por sus hijos... No la dejarían allí... No con ese monstruo...

Y aquella situación, como de costumbre, era la más provechosa para la serpiente...

Esa casa no tardó en convertirse en un laboratorio, donde generar las dos serpientes que faltaban... Aunque el cuerpo que poseía no contara con los conocimientos de su antiguo contenedor, no los necesitaba cuando poseía la experiencia de otras vidas... De hecho disfrutó de experimentar ese tiempo en un cuerpo fuerte, joven, y por sobre todas las cosas... Uno que podía ocultarse a voluntad...

Y por si esto fuera poco, el rubio, su mascota personal en tantos bucles temporales... Era mucho más fácil de manipular en ese cuerpo... No hubo necesidad de amenazas, él la visitaba regularmente, y ayudaba en lo que podía...

Ese idiota sabía la verdad, sabía que ella no era su hermana... Pero nunca fue capaz de traicionarla...

Ni siquiera el siguiente quince de agosto, cuando decidió que era hora de darle un nuevo inicio a la historia...

Cuando tiró de una patada la puerta de aquella estúpida base, que en cada línea temporal, creían un refugio seguro...

Cuando se presentó frente a las ocho serpientes que quedaban aparte de las dos en su interior...

Cuando con una sonrisa disparó el arma que llevaba contra el más joven de ellos...

O cuando fue atacada en respuesta por el androide que había construido con sus propias manos...

Ni siquiera entonces... Shuuya fue capaz de permitir que ella fuera asesinada...

Y aquel error le costó la vida a todos allí... Todos excepto la nueva reina...

* * *

Un nuevo reinicio, una vez más la historia se había vuelto a repetir...

–¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo...?– preguntó sentándose en trono a un lado del de la antigua reina.

–No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez...– aseguró ella sin preocuparse en observarlo.

–¿La próxima vez...? ¿Qué opinas de que tome el cuerpo del guardián de tu nieta?– preguntó ganándose finalmente la atención de su reina –Eternidad hay una sola...– sonrió acomodándose en su asiento mientras observaba el comienzo de la misma historia –Debo obtener toda la diversión que pueda, ¿no lo crees?

–Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya...

–Eres tan divertida...– rió observándola de reojo –Por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños, Azami...

 **FIN.**

 _¡Hola gente! Lo sé, debo continuar con "Si volviera a nacer", y estoy en ello, pero ya saben... 15 de agosto... Tenía que traer algo..._

 _Si me preguntan cual era el objetivo de esta historia, pues... Simplemente es de esas cosas que comienzas a escribir sin saber de qué se van a tratar, dejándote llevar... Normalmente nunca salen cosas buenas de ese tipo de escritura improvisada, pero a veces sale algo bueno por eso lo intenté..._

 _Respecto a la historia que quedó finalmente, no me acaba de convencer de todo, y sé que no profundicé en nada, pero tampoco era el objetivo, sino dar un vistazo a vuelo de pájaro de lo que pasaría si mi niña fuera esta vez la mala de la película... Fue divertido pensar en lo que haría la serpiente en ese cuerpo, y si bien no aproveché demasiado bien el potencial de Kido, tal vez algún día sea capaz de escribir algo realmente bueno y largo en esta línea._

 _Lo publico cuando aquí aún es 14 por que sé que en algunos sitios ya es 15, así que aquí está... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _No leas el siguiente párrafo si ya lo leíste en el último capítulo de "Pesadilla" porque es exactamente lo mismo:_

 _Por cierto, antes de irme les comento que hay una loca loca idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero para poder llevarla a cabo me di cuenta de que necesito un medio de comunicación menos asíncrono que este, por eso y porque la verdad en mi cuenta original de facebook tengo a colegas del trabajo, alumnos, y familia, me creé una especialmente para ser yo misma... Es decir poder shippear sin preocuparme de lo raro que me verán al otro día y subir avisos de mis publicaciones y demás tonterías... Como acá no puedo compartir enlaces, dejé el enlace a esta cuenta en mi perfil, así que si alguien gusta agregarme como amiga sería genial. Amo charlar de KP, escritura y demás divagues en mi tiempo libre, y tomaré esa cuenta como una forma de comunicación con ustedes. Para terminar este aburrido monólogo les aviso que pondré este párrafo las siguientes actualizaciones que realice... (unas tres o cuatro más) Para llegar a más gente._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido..._

 _Gracias por leer y siempre darme su apoyo._

 _Disfruten de este quince de agosto._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
